Clair de Lune
by binie
Summary: Edward and Bella never got the chance to be a happily married couple for long because unfortunately, a new vampire comes into the picture. It seems that unlike Edward, he is able to read Bella's mind. Maybe Edward isn't the one meant for Bella after all..


thanks for giving my story a try x3 a warning though, i have a bad habit of not finishing the stories i start.. sometimes the stories just lose direction and i don't know what the hell to do with them anymore -.-

a favor to anyone who's kind enough? please share some ideas/suggestions you may have for the story. it'll really help n i'll be super grateful :D

the story takes place after breaking dawn, and i took the Renesmee thing out. so obviously, the whole Volturi mess never happened.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. i just like having things go my way in a story that isn't mine (but isn't everyone here guilty of that? haha ;p)

* * *

_It took a few seconds for my eyes to focus in the dark. Still, I could hardly make out the outlines of the lush trees surrounding me. Fear started to settle at the back of my mind._

"_Bella?" said a voice from somewhere behind me._

_I quickly spun around. Nothing there._

"_Edward?" I whispered._

_I started walking towards the direction of the voice. "Edward?" I said yet again. Still no response. It wasn't like him not to hurry to my side. I realized that I had grown so used to him always being there, never really leaving me. Which is probably why this particular situation was making me so uneasy._

_A huge smile broke on my face when I saw him standing at the middle of the meadow, our meadow. At least, I assumed it was him. It was too dark to make out his face, but I couldn't be mistaken about the body I'd held against my own countless of times._

"_Edward!" I called out._

_I half ran and put my arms around him when I was close enough_

"_Why didn't you come to me?" I mumbled, "I was scared…" I buried my face in his chest, feeling safe. It took a minute for me to realize that he had kept his arms at his sides. I looked up at him, "Something wrong?"_

_The look he had on his face made my arms limp. The fury which I hated to see was there. It made my blood run cold. I took a step back. _

_He turned to look at me then, with eyes as red as blood. A low growl escaped from his throat._

"_Edward?" my voice was barely audible now._

_I squeezed my eyes shut. Something was definitely wrong. Whoever this was in front of me wasn't my Edward, or if he was, he certainly didn't act the part. I froze when I heard his footsteps coming closer._

_I felt a pair of arms lock around my frail body. "I'm sorry, love…"_

_I sighed at the familiar smell. Whatever he was apologizing about, it didn't seem to matter anymore, as long as he held me like this forever._

_I opened my eyes, only to wish I never had._

_The beautiful, angular face I was looking at wasn't my Edward's. I was in the arms of a man I didn't even know. He smiled menacingly at me, his eyes glowing redder. _

_I could do nothing else but watch as he bared his fangs and lunged for my throat._

xx

I closed my eyes at the darkness and listened to his even breathing. If I were still human, I'm sure I'd be crying right about now.

Every night it was like this. Every night, we just sat around waiting for the sun to rise again, remembering the memories we had of nights we shared not so long ago. Those were some of the best memories I had… Unfortunately, in times like this, having those memories only made every stab of pain more unbearable.

A light breeze passed by the window. I opened my eyes; grateful that everything was clear even in the darkness; one of the advantages of being a vampire. My eyes frantically searched for him. Our eyes met then, my own sadness reflected in his.

"What happened to us?" I said barely audible whisper.

He closed his eyes. "I don't know, love"

* * *

please warn me of any misspelled words and wrong grammars, that'd be reeeaally embarrassing .

(crossing fingers)here's hoping you like it x3

review if you think i should go on with the story :)

uhm, have a nice day guys


End file.
